1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of loudspeakers. In particular, the invention relates to a system capable of isolating a loudspeaker baffle from a loudspeaker housing.
2. Related Art
Installing a loudspeaker into a surface such as a wall and/or ceiling generally includes cutting an opening into the surface to insert the loudspeaker housing into the opening. The loudspeaker housing may be flush against the surface and have a recessed area to receive a baffle that covers the opening and loudspeaker housing. The baffle may incorporate at least one loudspeaker transducer. The loudspeaker housing may be first secured in the surface and then the baffle (with at least one loudspeaker transducer) may be secured to the loudspeaker housing.
A general problem associated with mounting a loudspeaker to or within a surface is that the mechanical energy created by the operation of the loudspeaker is typically transferred to the surface. This mechanical energy is typically generated by the vibration of the loudspeaker transducer(s) that correspondingly creates vibrations in the loudspeaker housing. The loudspeaker housing typically transfers these vibrations to the surface generating undesirable noise from the movement of the surface.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have included the installation of an isolator between the baffle and the loudspeaker housing to dampen the longitudinal vibration of the loudspeaker during operation. The isolator, however, typically results in misalignment between the baffle and the loudspeaker housing because of the effects of gravity on the weight of the baffle and the loudspeaker(s). This misalignment generally does not allow the isolator to perform properly. Therefore, a need exists for an isolator that isolates the baffle from the loudspeaker housing without misalignment.
Another problem with utilizing isolators relates to differential loading. Differential loading occurs when four isolators are located at each corner of a rectangular shaped loudspeaker housing. Loads in longitudinal and radial directions may be different on the four corners of the loudspeaker housing because the weight of the baffle may not be centered. As an example, the center of mass may be in the lower portion of the baffle resulting in the lower half having greater longitudinal loading than the isolators in the upper half. As a result, utilizing four isolators that are substantially similar in each of the corners may not optimize the performance of the four isolators. Therefore, there is also a need for an isolation system that is capable of adjusting its dampening characters depending on the longitudinal and radial forces applied to the isolators.